


Don't Take it Easy on Me

by smoothkreminal



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt a hand on his head, its touch less forceful than the previous grip on his hair, but it held his head in place as the tip of Vaas's cock brushed against his bottom lip.  He parted his lips, tongue flicking out to taste him, but Vaas pushed him back. </p><p>"Watch your fucking teeth this time," he ordered as Jason shifted to alleviate the pressure on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take it Easy on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no excuse for this. I just wanted to write more Vaason. I've done about three different drafts for this, and I'm still not 100% satisfied with the final outcome, but here it is. Also, trans!Jason is what gets me up in the morning.
> 
> Everything you read below is consensual.

Coarse rope bit into Jason's skin when he twisted his wrists to test the knots, trying to pull it loose and slide his hands free from behind his back. The knots gave way to nothing. Vaas didn't fuck around when it came to his restraints. He flexed his hands, making sure his circulation wasn't cut off, and tested the binding around his thighs and calves next. There was a strange comfort found in the way the knots dug into his skin.

Though he could hear the distinct humming of the neon lights decorating Vaas's room, the thick black fabric around his eyes prevented him from seeing them. Jason could feel hands at the back of his neck and fingers working at the knot behind his head. A knuckle dragged down his neck and spine once the blindfold had been secured. He shivered as he felt it trail down just beneath his shoulders and disappear.

A hand beneath his chin coaxed his head up, and a thumb traced his bottom lip. Vaas smelled of weed and gunpowder. His hands were rough, calluses grazing against Jason's skin where Vaas touched him. He leaned against Vaas's touch until fingers fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. Jason hissed and gasped as the pain bloomed across his scalp. He groaned as Vaas pulled again, making sure his throat was exposed.

"You are my bitch," he growled into Jason's ear, lips just barely brushing the shell of it. Jason's breath hitched, and he nodded as if Vaas had asked it of him. His clit was already swollen and throbbing, his sex aching with arousal. Vaas's hot breath against his cheek only made the longing worse.

With his head pulled back, Vaas kissed him hard. His tongue pressed into Jason's mouth, teeth biting into Jason's bottom lip. Jason kissed him back and moaned into his mouth when Vaas stepped back, and his fingers tightened their grip on Jason's hair before he felt them release. A shiver ran down his spine that triggered gooseflesh to pop out over his arms. 

Vaas's touch disappeared entirely. He could still hear him moving around though; he could hear Vaas's bare feet padding across the floor to kick stray bullets and magazines away from where Jason was kneeling, and could hear him curse as he tossed something across the room. Then came the sound of Vaas undoing his belt, stripping it from the loops, and letting it drop to the floor. Jason's heart sped up with excitement.

He felt a hand on his head, its touch less forceful than the previous grip on his hair, but it held his head in place as the tip of Vaas's cock brushed against his bottom lip. He parted his lips, tongue flicking out to taste him, but Vaas pushed him back. 

"Watch your fucking teeth this time," he ordered as Jason shifted to alleviate the pressure on his knees. 

Jason's answer was a silent nod. Once sure that Jason would do as told, Vaas let the hand pushing him away card through his hair and encouraged him closer. Jason parted his lips as Vaas's cock pressed up against his mouth again, and he took the head in between his lips. Vaas groaned above him as Jason took him in slowly, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. He was already somewhat stiff against Jason's tongue— he had probably been groping himself at the sight of Jason bound and blind— and pushed further into Jason's mouth. Jason pulled back off of him to breathe and took him back in.

Vaas's hips twitched forward as he sucked hard and ran his tongue around the head. He moved his head further down Vaas's dick and could feel it press against the back of his cheek. A moan tore from his throat as he felt Vaas's in his hair again, wishing he could see through the cloth around his eyes as he heard Vaas cursing under his breath. He wanted to watch the pirate's eyes squeeze shut as his release crept closer. After a harsh swipe of Jason's tongue at the underside of his cock, Vaas pulled out of Jason's mouth. He took a handful of thick brown hair and held him in place, watching with a grin as Jason panted to catch his breath. His lips were wet and slightly swollen, and he groaned Vaas's name when he felt his fingers tightening.

When Vaas pushed his cock back between his lips, Jason was no longer in control. Vaas watched him through hooded eyes as Jason swallowed him inch by inch, jaw forced open to make passing through easier. He pulled Jason closer until his nose dug into the crook of the pirate's hip. Jason's throat constricted over the head of the cock. Vaas moaned, ragged and breathless, before pulling Jason away so he could breathe. His chest heaved, and when the red began to fade from his cheeks, Vaas pushed back in.

He kept the pace slow at first, relishing the way Jason's cheek hollowed as he sucked him, head bobbing as he moved to keep up with what Vaas had set. As his hips snapped faster, fingers tightening their hold of his hair, Jason found himself at Vaas's mercy. He relaxed his throat and moaned as Vaas thrust into his mouth, and hot tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. Spit slipped down the corners of his mouth, wetting his chin and lips. Vaas was still groaning above him, panting hard and hissing and moaning Jason's name every few thrusts. His moans became more ragged, more desperate, as he fucked Jason's throat.

Vaas came hard, pulling him down to his hip as he rode out his release. Jason squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed around Vaas's cock. He could feel it pulsing against his tongue, taste the seed that splashed on his tongue as Vaas pulled out of his mouth. He coughed and wheezed for breath through burning lungs. Vaas wiped at Jason's chin with his thumb, still panting hard. Jason wiggled his hips, trying to find some kind of friction. He was so desperate to be touched he was moments from begging for it, and then he felt Vaas's hands kneading his thighs, and he damn near sobbed at the relief of feeling those hands on him.

"You are a fucking mess, Jason," Vaas teased, still breathless, but laughing. One of the hands moved toward his inner thigh, stopping just where a knuckle could brush against his lips. Jason's hips canted forward; he whined as Vaas teased him with the lightest of touches just to watch him squirm. "Damn, where's your camera, _hermano_? I want to get a picture of this shit."

Jason opened his mouth to speak, a teasing jab already at the tip of his tongue, but all that he could manage was a ragged groan as Vaas's fingers rubbed against his swollen clit. His legs shuddered as Vaas pinched and teased it between his fingers. Vaas tilted his head to bite at the angle of Jason's jaw, watching his lover writhe and beg at his touch. When he released Jason's clit just to run his fingers gently over his entrance, Jason keened and tried to rut against his hand. Vaas moved with him and kept his touch light and teasing. It was so much more fun to watch Jason's face scrunch up in aggravation when he was denied relief.

Vaas started with a single finger, sliding it in slowly and feeling how wet and open from arousal he was. He hissed as he pumped his finger once, twice, and laughed when Jason whimpered out his name and squeezed around him. Jason was trying to find a friction that Vaas wasn't giving him, and it wasn't until Jason was cursing at him that Vaas added in a second to render him speechless. His touch was rough and fast as his fingers plunged in, and Jason threw his head back and moaned. The pleasure was like fire in his blood, and he cried out Vaas's name as he thumbed at Jason's cock in time with the thrusting of his wrist. Moving with Vaas's touch was a struggle and he could barely manage it with his bindings.

He could feel his orgasm cresting, the pressure between his hips growing as Vaas worked him closer. His touch was relentless, and Jason's whimpered pleading turned into a cry of Vaas's name when his orgasm hit him. Jason sobbed as Vaas helped him ride it out, fingers moving with each contraction. He kept working until Jason's moans turned pained and he tried to shy away from the assault on his nerves. Vaas chuckled when he pulled his fingers out and licked at the wetness coating them.

Jason's chest heaved. He swallowed down air while Vaas set to work untying him. He started with his legs, undoing the knots as quickly as he could. He noticed the way Jason's thighs were still trembling from his orgasm, and once the knots holding his legs in place were undone, Vaas pulled Jason against his chest to undo the rope tying his hands together. He eased the ropes from Jason's arms and caressed the dark red markings around his wrists. Jason was limp against him, breath now evened out. His eyes remained shut even when the blindfold around them was pulled off and tossed aside.

The lights around them discouraged Jason from opening his eyes immediately, but he did so slowly and blinked as they adjusted. His head was still swimming from the scene, and he felt himself being lifted off of the floor. Vaas was carrying him, possibly to the bed. The feeling of sheets beneath him, a blanket around him, confirmed it. He was moved to lay against Vaas's chest, feeling his hands through his hair again. This time, they held no promise of curling into fists.

Jason breathed deep and sighed as Vaas's fingers brushed away a droplet of sweat that was making its way down his cheek. Vaas's lips pressed against his forehead, chuckling at the look of utter contentment on Jason's face.


End file.
